Los Guerreros Magicos
by Pan Lee
Summary: En la escuela se hara una obra de teatro pero esta no sera nada comun y esto acarreara muchos problemas a nuestros amigos y mas a Joey y a Kaiba. Yaoi


**Los Guerreros Mágicos.**

**By: PanLee**

**Capitulo I**

Preparatoria de CiudadDomino 8:30 a.m.

Salón 2B de 3er. año.

Sensei: Muy bien muchachos para el festival de primavera nos a tocado junto con otros dos grupos organizar la obra de teatro, así q en estos momentos iremos al salón de audio visuales para reunirnos con los otros dos grupos y así seleccionar a los personajes.

Joey: Kakashi Sensei (N/A: Gomen pero he decidido poner otros personajes en este fic, pero los principales son los de Yu gi oh nnU) con que otros grupos nos tocara hacer las obra de teatro- preguntó sonriente-.

Kakashi Sensei: Nos ha tocado con los grupos de 4A de 4to. Año y con los de 1B de 2do. Año de secundaria.

Kaiba: Y como se supone q ensayaran eso con los de secundaria.- Hablo el puto amo del universo. (N/Sh: O sea q el engreído de Kaiba XD)

Kakashi Sensei: Como esta q ensayaremos joven Kaiba, usted también participara en la obra.- Dijo un muy sonriente.

Kaiba: Eso es imposible yo tengo una compañía q dirigir y no tengo tiempo para andar con esas estupideces- dijo un ya muy alterado Kaiba.

Kakashi Sensei: Eso no me importa a mi joven Kaiba usted estará en esa obra si no quiere reprobar mi materia han entendido- dijo con la sonrisa mas grande q todos le hayan visto.

Kaiba: Maldito- dijo de manera baja y entre dientes.

Joey: toma esa esnob de segunda- dijo mientras lo miraba con gran burla.

Kaiba: Cállate perro callejero, de seguro tu no te opones por que no tienes nada q hacer mas q andar escapando de la perrera- dijo ya listo para pelear.

Kakashi Sensei: ¡Ya basta chicos! Aquí cada uno va a ayudar con esta obra quiera o no, por que si no reprobara mi materia- dijo ya harto de las peleas de Kaiba y Joey.

En ese momento la mano de Yugi se vio levantada por una duda q le carcomía por dentro, y es q el Sensei no había dicho el nombre de la obra de teatro.

Kakashi Sensei: Sí Yugi, q sucede- dijo cediéndole la palabra a este.

Yugi: Vera Sensei, lo q sucede es q no ha dicho el nombre de la obra y yo quería saber si podría decírnoslo.- Dijo con su clásica cara de niño bueno q no rompe ni un plato. (N/A: ¡¡¡¡¡Q no rompe ni un plato esa ni yo me la creo, yo he visto a ese niño haciendo cosas malas! N/Sh: ¿Y tu como sabes lo has estado espiando o q? N/A: UPS nnU)

Kakashi Sensei: Ah, es cierto Yugi no he dicho el nombre de la obra; pues verán el nombre de la obra es…- haciendo un silencio de suspenso- "Las Guerreras Mágicas". Bueno ya se nos esta haciendo tarde para ir al salón de audio visuales, por favor tomen sus cosas y síganme al salón.

Así todos los alumnos salen del salón de clases para encaminarse al salón de audios visuales donde se escogerían los papeles de cada uno.

Cuando llegaron ya estaban los otros grupos q participarían.

Kakashi Sensei: Valla ya llegaron los otros dos grupos- dijo mirando a sus alumnos- por favor vallan a sentarse con los demás alumnos mientras yo hablo con los otros Senseis.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pandilla de Yugi

Yugi: Esto es realmente emocionante, espero q me toque un buen papel en la obra- dice muy emocionado a todos sus amigos.

Tea: Yo pienso igual q tu, de seguro habrá una linda princesa y deseo con todo mi ser ella- dijo con la mirada perdida, soñando q Yami era el apuesto príncipe y la besaba al final de la obra y después le confesaba su eterno amor.

Yugi: Ni lo sueñes Tea- dijo bastante celoso al ya saber lo q esta se estaba imaginando con SU Yami.

Tristan: Oye viejo yo creo q el nombre de esa obra es muy aniñado de seguro es una obra escrita por una loca- dijo ya asqueado del tema de la obra.

Yami: … Pues la verdad a mi no me importa, yo pienso igual q Kaiba de seguro esta obra es solo perdida de tiempo- "Ojala no me toque hacer algo con la loca de Tea si no Yugi me cuelga del mástil mayor" rezaba un muy preocupado Yami por los papeles. (N/A: XD Ya lo veras Yami, ya lo veras.)

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Grupo de Naruto

Sakura: ¡¡¡¡Hay q alegría estoy mas q segura q Sasuke y yo seremos los principales!- gritaba como la loca y desquiciada q es.

Sasuke: MPH- "La verdad prefiero primero besar a mi hermano y perdonarlo q ser protagonista con esta loca-.

Naruto: Sakura- chan ¿No te gustaría q mejor fuera yo el principal contigo?- dijo algo ilusionado el lindo Kitzune.

Sakura: ¡No!- grito Sakura histérica- Solo Sasuke y yo podemos ser los principales de la historia.

Así Naruto simplemente bajo la mirada algo entristecido, sin darse cuenta q unos ojos grises le miraban con pr4eocupacion y algo más de cariño. (N/A: ¡Kya! No es lindo Naruto u)

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Grupo Wing

Wufei: Esto si q es problemático, con la amenaza de esa loca de Tsunade Sensei tendremos q participar en esta estupida obra- dijo enfadado.

Duo: Vamos Wu-chan, será divertido estar en esta obra- dijo mirando a Heero q estaba recargado en su banco con una Relena pegada a el.- ¿Tu q crees Heero? ¿Verdad q será divertido?

Heero: MPH- dijo como siempre su monosílabo "Será divertido solo si te toca el papel principal y yo coprincipal"

Relena: Claro q será divertido, puesto q Heero y yo aremos los personajes principales- dijo mirando altiva al pobre de Duo.

Duo: "Vieja bruja ojala q le toque la bruja por que le quedaría de perlas"

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Así todos estaban en sus platicas hasta q los maestros llamaron su atención. Pues ya habían preparado las cosas para escoger los papeles.

Kakashi Sensei: Muy bien chicos pongan atención por favor q en estos momentos explicaremos la forma de elegir los papeles para cada quien- dijo tranquilamente.

Iruka Sensei: Muy bien en este pizarrón hemos puesto el nombre de cada uno de los personajes de la obra y cada uno de ustedes pasara a escribir su nombre debajo de alguna de las líneas q hacen el laberinto al final q todos los espacios se hayan llenado se destaparan y veremos quien será cada quien.

Tsunade Sensei: Bien empecemos- dijo mientras miraba una lista en la q extrañamente había ciertos nombres marcados con rojo.- Yugi Motou usted será el primero.

Así Yugi pasó a poner su nombre en la pizarra y se volvió a sentar. Como todos los demás alumnos, mientras todos los demás ponían su nombre los chicos se pusieron a platicar.

Mokuba: ¿Nee-san q papel crees q te toque, yo espero q me toque el de un guerrero poderoso- dijo Mokuba q estudia en el grupo de secundaria q también participaría.

Kaiba: No lo se Mokuba y para serte sincero, no quiero saberlo.- Dijo de muy mal humor.

Joey: Vamos esnob, no es tan malo, además no creo q batalles para aprenderte las líneas del personaje-. Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Kaiba ya q enojado se veía muy feo y así no le gustaba. (N/A: Sí aquí el lindo de Joey es el q anda tras los huesitos de Kaiba nn)

Yami: Joey tiene razón Kaiba no deberías tener tanto problema con la obra ya q rápidamente te aprenderás tu líneas y no necesitaras dejar mucho Kaiba Corp- dijo apoyando las palabras del su antiguo jefe de armas.

May: Hola cachorro, espero q me hayas extrañado mucho- dijo por atrás de Joey mientras lo abrazaba de manera sugerente.

Joey: ¡May! Había olvidado q tu estabas en el otro grupo-. Dijo algo nervioso por las osadas caricias q le estaba haciendo-. May por favor no hagas eso, mira q si un maestro te ve te puedes meter en muchos problemas, además ya te dije q no me gustas- dijo mientras se sacaba los brazos de May de encima.

Kaiba: Perro y perra dejen de estar haciendo esos show frente a mi hermanito si quieren hacer sus cosas váyanse a un motel-. Dijo mientras perforaba con su mirada asesina a May por haberle metido mano a SU cachorro.

May: Q pasa Kaiba ¿Acaso estas celoso?- dijo para poder joder a Kaiba.

Kaiba: Claro q no Valentain- "Maldita zorra si te vuelvo a ver metiéndole mano a MI cachorro te juro q sufrirás un accidente", pensaba para sus adentros.

Yugi: Pts, Yami ¿no crees q Kaiba se pone muy tenso cuando May se le acerca mucho a Joey?- dijo en voz baja mientras miraba como Kaiba le mandaba miradas súper asesinas a May.

Bakura: Claro q si enano, puesto q el sacerdote y el jefe de armas eran amantes en Egipto- dijo por detrás de Yugi.

Yugi: Ya veo, ¿pero entonces por que se odian en este tiempo?- mientras observaba una nueva pelea entre ellos.

Yami: Eso es por que ellos al principio no se llevaban bien Yugi, además recuerda el dicho Del Odio al Amor hay un solo paso- dijo mientras lo abrazaba y recargaba su rostro en su hombro, aunque sintiendo la mirada furiosa de Tea sobre su espalda ya q ella todavía no se rendía en querer conquistarlo.

Entonces por fin todos los espacios en la pizarra fueron llenados, pero no todos pudieron poner su nombre a sui q los q no lo hicieron serian los q ayudarían con el vestuario y todo eso.

Tsunade Sensei: Muy bien muchachos, ya es hora de descubrir los papeles q les tocaran- dijo muy alegre.

Kakashi Sensei: Y recuerden q el papel q les toque no lo podrán cambiar por nada.

Iruka Sensei: Muy bien vamos a quitar esto- Dijo mientras quitaba la cintilla q cubría los nombres de los personajes de la obra.

Todos: …

Joey: … ¿Qué?... No señor yo no pienso hacer ese personaje- dijo histérico mientras daba vueltas por todo el salón como un tornado.

Tea: Y tú te quejas a mi me toco el peor personaje de todos TnT- decía mientras gimoteaba en un rincón.

Naruto: 0/0 … ¿pero q demonios es esto Iruka Sensei?

Sasuke: n/n…-"Creo q esta obra no es tan tonta como pensé"

Duo: Que bien, no esta tan mal la cosa- mientras mira a una Relena q también esta en un rincón llorando con unas lagrimas de cocodrilo.

Trowa: Seño fruncido .

Kakashi Sensei: Muy bien los personajes han quedado de esta manera- dijo de manera entretenida al ver las caras de sus pupilos.

Guerrera Mágica Lucy --------------------------- Joey Wheeler

Guerrera Mágica Marina ------------------------ Yami Atemu

Guerrera Mágica Anais ------------------------- Heero Yui

Guerrera Mágica Eria --------------------------- Cephiros Layre

Guerrera Mágica Isuzu ------------------------- Pan Blackfraids

Modoshi Cleft ----------------------------------- Yugi Motou

Hechicera Alanis -------------------------------- May Valentain

Presea ------------------------------------------- Uriel Kyonkichi

Hechicero Ascot --------------------------------- Saku no Gaara

Ilusionista Caldina ------------------------------ Naruto Uzumaki

Espadachín Ráfaga ------------------------------ Sasuke Uchiha

Hohime Esmeralda ------------------------------ Quatre Winner

Hechicero Zapato ------------------------------- Mokuba Kaiba

Elfo Innova -------------------------------------- Trowa Barton

Espadachín Mágico Latís ------------------------ Seto Kaiba

Hada Primavera --------------------------------- Ishizu Ishtar

Hermana de Presea ----------------------------- Anael Blade

Deponer y secuaces ---------------------------- Orochimaru, Relena

Darlian, Itachi Uchiha

Luz sombra de Lucy ---------------------------- Jounichi Katsuya

Comandante Águila ----------------------------- Axel Deveraux

Zas Troqué -------------------------------------- Malik Ishtar

Geo Metron -------------------------------------- Marik Ishtar

Hohime Tatta ------------------------------------ Sakura Haruno

Hohime Tatra ------------------------------------ Ino

Hohime Aska ------------------------------------ Bakura

Sanjun ------------------------------------------- Ryo

Consejero de Aska ------------------------------ Maximilian Pegasus

Espadachín Paris -------------------------------- Duo Maxwell

Nicona ------------------------------------------- Tea Gardner

Pueblo De Cephiro ------------------------------ Tristan, Ducke,

Rebecca, Wufei

Kakashi Sensei: nnU Bueno creo q hay un pequeño problema, se supone q en la obra debian ser mujeres las principales pero… todos los principales son hombres…- dijo algo extrañado por el pequeño dilema.

Tsunade Sensei: Bueno creo q tendremos q volver a hacer las elecciones de los personajes- dijo algo molesta por q a ella si le gustó como habian quedados los personajes.

Iruka Sensei: No creo q sea necesario, creo q solo es necesario cambiar el nombre de la obra, no crees Kakashi- dijo muy tranquilo y convencido de lo q hablaba.

Kakashi Sensei: Sí, creo q así es mejor, el titulo será: "Los Guerreros Mágicos"; por cierto chicos aquí solo tomaremos la historia cada uno usara su propio nombre, por ejemplo Hohime Esmeralda en este caso será Hohime Quatre (N/A: Kya me voy a divertir mucho con esto XD) así q por favor apréndanse quien es cada personaje para q no haya confusiones- dijo con una sonrisa de burla hacia los alumnos q tenían una cara de shock.

Tsunade Sensei: Bueno chicos los personajes no cambiaran así q por favor vallan tomando cada uno sus libretos y empiecen a aprendérselo por q no tenemos mucho tiempo pues el festival ya esta encima de nosotros- diciendo eso los tres maestros se marchan dejando a los alumnos con los libretos.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Yami: Veamos q rayos hace esta tal Marina- dijo empezando a hojear el libreto q traía entre manos.

Joey:- Q en cuanto tomo el libreto había empezado a hojearlo empezó a ponerse azul, luego verde, morado y por ultimo de un color rojo como el mismo tomate.- No puede ser esto tiene q ser una broma y una de muy mal gusto- dijo ya sin poder creer lo q leía-

Yugi: ¿Q sucede Joey no te ha gustado tu personaje?- pregunto inocentemente a su amigo.

Joey: Pues sucede q en esta obra tengo q besar al tal Latís…-grito histérico.

Yami: ¿Y…?- dijo Yami mientras lo miraba.

Bakura: Jajajajajaja- estalló en carcajadas al entender lo q Joey trataba de decir- no lo puedo creer el destino te esta jugando una mala pasada perro XD.

Yugi: Por Ra, eso quiere decir q…- dijo ya también entendiendo la cosa.

Kaiba: Así q tengo q besar al perro de quinta, en definitiva voy a tener q ir a que me vacunen contra todo, quien sabe q tipo de cosas me puedas pegar perro- dijo Kaiba con superioridad.

Yami: PST Bakura creo q aquí se va desencadenar una gran tormenta- dijo en voz baja al ver a Joey y a Kaiba empezar a pelear.

Bakura: Mi amado Faraón yo creo q a estos dos les ara una gran bien esta obra.-dijo mientras notaba una mirada diferente a como se expresaban ambos, una mirada anhelante.

Tristan: Por cierto alguien ha visto donde esta Tea no la he visto desde q dijeron los papeles- dijo buscándola por todo el lugar.

Mokuba: Creo q la vi llorando en uno de los rincones de la sala al parecer no le gusto mucho el personaje q hará- dijo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa de burla hacía la chica.

Malik: Pobrecilla ella q deseaba tanto ser una de las princesas y lo q le vino tocando, creo q a sido un duro golpe.- dijo mientras checaba q hacia el personaje de Tea.

Bakura: XD Yo creo q a la perra de Tea le queda de pelos el personaje ese, después de todo su personaje no tiene cerebro como ella XD.- dijo burlándose de la loser de Tea. (N/A: Díganme la verdad soy gacha con perra de Tea XD).

Ryo: Kura no digas cosas tan feas de la pobre de Tea.- Dijo ya cansado de las cosas q decía su Yami.

Ducke: Bueno chicos yo creo q lo mejor es q nos empecemos a ir para empezar a estudiar esto- dijo mientras se marchaba con un Tristan algo sonrojado ya q lo llevaba de la mano.

Yugi: Él tiene razón ya debemos irnos hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí- dirigiéndose a Yami y a Joey- Creo q seria bueno q nos juntáramos a estudiar el libreto y así no tener tantos problemas en el escenario.

Joey:-ignorando a Kaiba por un rato (N/Sh: no creo q se muera si Joey lo ignora un rato mientras platica con Yug XD. N/K: Como te atreves a quitármelo cuando casi lo tenia debajo de mi Buja. N/Sh: Fácil por que quiero y se me da la gana. XD).- Creo q tienes razón además necesitare mucha ayuda en ciertas partes para no quedar traumatizado de por vida.- dijo haciendo una cara de me voy a morir si no me ayudan

Yami: Vamos Joey no creo q sea tan malo, además míralo por el lado amable vas a estar mas cerca de Kaiba- dijo de manera picarona.

Joey:- Tapándole la boca- PST se ¡supone q debe ser un secreto date- bayo!- dijo casi histérico.

Bakura: Vamos perro hasta yo se lo q sientes por el sacerdote de quinta- dijo de lo mas tranquilo del mundo; ya q los hermanos Kaiba ya se habian ido desde q Joey empezó a ignorar a Kaiba.

Yugi: Bueno eso no importa por ahora, así q ¿por que no nos vamos a mi casa de una vez?- dijo ya aburrido.

Tea:-Que ya no esta chillando como la llorona- cierto ya vamonos de aquí, dijo mientras empezaban a irse todos juntos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Grupo de Naruto

Naruto: TOT No es justo me toco ser una mujer, y al usuru tonkachi le toco ser un hombre, es injusto date bayo- dijo haciendo un gran berrinche.

Ino: Creo q harás mas berrinche cuando te enteres quien es la pareja de esa mujer- dijo ya saboreando el grito histérico de Naruto.

Sakura: De q hablas Ino cerda- dijo para molestar a la otra chica.

Ino por q no ven la pagina X Frontuda d poca monte- dijo devolviéndole el insulto.

Así todos buscan la pagina q Ino acababa de mencionar y al encontrarla todos empezaron a leer después de unos segundos.

Todos: ……………………………………………

Naruto: Xx- cayó inconsciente debido a lo q había leído en ese libreto.

Sasuke: Oo- A pesar de q en su rostro no demostraba nada estaba algo sorprendido.

Sakura e Ino: OO TOT No es justo- dijeron a la vez.

Gaara: Ya no se quejen total solo es una obra nada de esto es real- dijo mientras se proponía cargar a un Naruto inconsciente- vamos hay q llevar a Naruto a la enfermería para q lo cheque la enfermera.

Todos: Muy bien- así todos se marchan hacia la enfermería.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Grupo Wing

Wufei: XD No me lo puedo creer Winner como mujer creo q te veras demasiado cura con un vestido jajá- decía mientras se retorcía de la risa.

Quatre: u/u No te burles Wufei q no es nada chistoso, como a ti no te toco, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras maldecía su mala suerte.

Duo: Sí Wu-chan además yo creo q Q-man se vera realmente lindo de Hohime, ¿No lo crees así Trowa?- mirando a un Trowa recargado en la pared junto a una llorosa Relena.

Trowa: Si Duo creo q Quatre se vera realmente lindo como Hohime ya q el es muy delicado- dijo haciendo sonrojar al pequeño Quatre.

Heero: Relena por favor deja llorar q tu papel no esta tan malo- dijo ya harto de su lloriqueo.

Relena: Lo q tú digas Heero- dijo con una sonrisa de lo más horrible (N/A: Bueno por lo menos para mí)

Duo: Por cierto Q-man por lo visto a Pan le ha tocado un muy buen papel después de todo nnU, me hubiera gustado q me tocara a mi ese papel ya q es uno de los protagonistas; aunque estoy seguro q se vera realmente sexy- dijo imaginándose a Pan con ropa de Guerrero.

Relena: Duo, por favor no queremos oír tus asquerosidades de Homosexuales- dijo ya asqueada de Duo.

Después de todo el le había confesado su amor a Heero pero este lo rechazo, y eso destrozo a Duo pero después de un tiempo llego Pan y se hizo muy amigo de Duo y de un tiempo para acá se estaban entendiendo de mas.

Heero: Ya no hablen de eso ya tenemos q irnos- dijo bastante celoso, pues después de q Duo se le hubiera declarado y el rechazarlo, empezó a observar como se empezaba a llevar de una manera diferente con Pan y desde ese momento no le gustaba q hablaran de el ya q por fin se había dado cuenta de q realmente si quería a Duo de la manera q Duo deseaba q lo quisiera, pero ya era tarde… aunque… con esta obra tendría una gran oportunidad.

Wufei: Yui tiene razón ya debemos irnos- dijo ya arto.

Todos: Bien- y así todos se marcharon dejando solo un grupo en el salón.

Pan: Parece q en esta obra las cosas se van a poner calientes no creen- dijo con una sonrisa algo macabra un chico de cabello negro y largo recogido en un simple listón, sus hermosos ojos rojos con dorado contrastaban con su piel pálida y su uniforme gris, extrañamente llevaba un tatuaje en forma de una hoz en su cuello q se le veía extrañamente sensual.

Uriel: XD Eres malo Pan como es posible q le hayas propuesto a Iruka Sensei q hiciéramos esa obra de teatro- dijo un chico de cabellos negros con reflejos azulados su cabello era mediano le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros y su corte era muy parecido al de Bakura pero menos largo, sus ojos eran de un hermoso dorado como los de un gato al asecho eran fríos y calculadores, el no era muy alto a pesar de ser el mayor q su hermano era mas bajo.

Pan: Vamos si no le decía eso estoy seguro q nos habrían puesto a hacer una de esas obras demasiado ñoñas- dijo restándole importancia.

Axel: A demás si Pan no lo hacia estos chicos nunca harían nada respecto a sus sentimientos, estoy seguro q después de esto habrá parejas q ni siquiera te imaginas- dijo Axel un chico de cabello rubio, largo y ondulado q llevaba atado desde el inicio del cuello hasta casi el final con una extraña venda solo dejando ver la punta de su cabello (N/Sh: Algo así como este Ray de Blay Blade), sus ojos rasgados eran de un hermoso color gris pálido casi blanco el era el mas alto de todos y era delgado, su piel era algo oscura pero se le veía muy hermoso.

Cephiros: Pero Axel no crees q "Ellos" se enfadaran con nosotros por andarnos metiendo donde no nos llaman, se supone q solo estábamos aquí para q "Ellas" no los lastimen- dijo un chico bajito de cabello castaño pálido largo el tenia una banda en su frente de color azul q hacia q dos cuernitos salieran y le llegaran mas allá de sus mejillas mientras su demás cabello solo con una liguita; al ser el mas bajito de todos se veía como un niño pequeño y era algo tímido en cuestión de relaciones amistosas o amorosas.

Anael: Cephiros no es por nada pero cierra el pico quieres, no ves q uno de ellos ya le dio calabazas a uno de los elegidos, y esos solo significa una cosa q si las cosas no se componen y las parejas se juntan como se bebe "Ellas" habrán ganado la batalla ya hay cuatro parejas pero todas las demás están mas descarriadas q nunca y si siguen las cosas así los q la vamos a llevar somos nosotros- dijo ya desesperado el chico de cabello corto y lila, q es el hermano menor de Uriel, el tiene los ojos rojos pálido y era mas alto q su Nee-san, su actitud no es la mejor del grupo ya q es altanero, albureador y muy sarcástico, pero cuando era necesario decía cosas de verdadera importancia, su color de piel es de un color mas oscura q el de su hermano pero mas claro q el de Axel.

Pan: Bueno, ya basta la cosa ya esta hecha y quiero q cada uno haga lo suyo con las parejas correspondientes q yo ya estoy haciendo lo mío. Bien ya es hora de irnos debemos estar lo mas atentos por q "Ellas" intentaran de todo para separar a las parejas ya escritas, solo espero q el Faraón haga algo para q el sacerdote de poca monta deje de lado su orgullo milenario- dijo esto superando.

Axel: Tranquilo Pan q nosotros por mucho q no seamos cupidos ni nada por el estilo si no lo contrario te prometo q todo saldrá bien, no por nada somos los mas poderosos.- Dijo mientras ya se marchaban lejos de la escuela.

Lo mas extraño de estos chicos es q cada uno de ellos tienen un tatuaje en forma de hoz pero en diferentes lados Pan en el cuello, Uriel en el hombre derecho, Cephiros en el tobillo izquierdo, Anael en el estomago y por ultimo Axel en ambos brazos. Aquí la pregunta es q significan esos extraños tatuajes y quienes son "Ellos" y "Ellas".

Al salir del salón y serrar la puerta se pueden ver en el escritorio unas extrañas plumas de diferentes colores: Una Negra, Una Gris Opaco, Una Roja Sangre, Una Blanca con tonos Plateados y por ultimo Una Azul Cobalto, y cada una dando ligeros brillos de luz.

ººººººººººººººººººººContinuaraºººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿Y bien q les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? No se queden callados y por favor manden sus comentarios ¿Sí?

Como se habrán dado cuenta esto es algo así como un crossover pero aquí le daré mayor prioridad a las parejas de Yu gi oh, y respecto a los q no conocen ni de broma pues les daré un pequeña reseña de ellos después. Los siguientes q aparecerán en lista son míos y son de los q daré una reseña después:

Pan Blackfraids 

Cephiros Layre 

Uriel Kyonkichi 

Anael Kyonkichi 

Axel Deveraux 

Cada uno de ellos son inspiración mía y además prometo pronto subiré los dibujos de cada uno los subiré cuando tenga a Axel q es el ultimo q me falta.

Bueno espero con ansias sus reviews junto con sus críticas y sus felicitaciones y ya saben si tienen una recomendación o solo quieren platicar conmigo mi e-mail Ne! Cuídense y muchos besos a todos……

Por cierto Katrina este es el fic del q te conté lo cambie un poco a como lo quería pero al final es el mismo. Este fic va dedicado a ti por haberme dado fuerzas a seguir escribiendo después de ya no querer hacerlo por personas q me criticaban mil gracias.

Ahora si Ja ne!


End file.
